Hot Blooded
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Another one-shot from my old quizilla account. Dean was a little bastard child who liked to bully Serena, how did their future turn out?


(**This is also from my quizilla account, a one-shot I had made for my best friend. Here the boys are uh 'normal', Mary's a live, it was just for one shot purposes.)**

"I'm glad the two of them were able to work through their differences…" Miss Kay told Mary Winchester, she happened to be Dean's kindergarten teacher. Dean had a long history of starting fights with students. One girl in particular, felt his unrelenting wraith most of the time. Dean was an evil little boy, a devious little monster that liked to torture the little blonde girl.

For example, one afternoon after a rainy day the class was outside playing various games. Dean was with his friends sitting on a bench, playing with their toy cars when he noticed a little blonde girl and her friend running with flowers and stopping at a mud puddle.

"Oh look at dis!" The little blonde girl said while bending down, the ends of her pigtails grazing the mud. "MAYBE THERE'S FISHIES IN HERE!" She said to her friend who sat down picking her nose.

"Who's that?" Dean asked his friend, "Serena..." Matt answered, slamming the cars into each other. Dean walked over and stood behind Serena, then pushed her into the mud puddle. She fell face first into the puddle, lifted her face and let out a high pitched cry, while Dean laughed, walking away to his laughing friends.

Why Dean chose to pick on her rather than the little idiot picking her nose is a mystery to all, some people believe it to be the start of their current relationship now. Perhaps, young Dean felt "love at first sight" And his rendition of love, was pushing a girl into the mud.

Priceless.

Later that day Dean was in time out for pushing Serena. He sat in the corner, on his little blue chair and watched everyone color in their books. Serena walked over to him, holding her cow doll with her left arm. "Why did you pushed me?" She asked him, big innocent eyes staring him down. He looked at her and shrugged "I don't know, it was funny though!" He laughed again and she frowned. "Dean Wincestsers you're mean!"

"OH YEAH!?" He yelled" Well Serena whatever your other name is, you're dumb!" She gasped, "My last name is Dellacroix!"

"What?" Dean looked so confused "whatever you're still dumb!" Serena huffed and turned away, her pigtails flying in his vicinity, so his response was to grab hold of her hair and yank as hard as he could. As soon as he did so she fell down to the ground and cried. The teacher ran over and helped Serena, "Okay Dean, no recess for you tomorrow, AND I'm calling your mother!" She threatened, hugging Serena. Dean shrugged, and continued pouting in his chair.

Later that day, John sat his son down for a talk. "Hey kiddo...I heard you were starting a bit of a fight at school today, with a girl, why's that?" John asked, lifting the hood of his impala, while Dean sat on a chair beside him holding a wrench out. As John grabbed the wrench Dean spoke "I unno, she's dumb!" John chuckled then stopped, realizing that's not a good thing to do when your son is beating up girls, "Why is she dumb? Did you talk to her?"

"No but she looks it!"

John shook his head in response, he wanted to laugh so bad, but it'd be mean." Dean you don't beat up girls, or anyone okay? That's not nice, you don't even know her!" As John kept speaking he realized what it could be, "Do you think she's pretty?" he asked. Dean shrugged" I guess, her hair is like mommy's hair!"

_Oh dear god my son is 6 years old and already he's developing a complex..._John thought, a little bit disturbed. "Ohhh she's pretty huh? Well, if you want to talk to her you shouldn't push her.."

Dean thought about it "But why not?"

"Girls don't like to be pushed Dean, they aren't boys" his father explained, holding his hand out for another tool, while Dean handed it to him. "So what do they like?"

"Bright colors, ponies, animals, lots of girly shi- I mean...stuff." John nodded, catching himself before he let out a swear. Dean stared at him confused, "think of the James Dean movies kid, they all liked him, he's cool. You remember him right? The one with the cool car?" Oh yes, John started early with his son Dean, showing him all great classic movies.

"OHH!" Dean got the point, he realized what he had to do.

The next day, when Mary dropped him off for school, she went to talk to the teacher, while he walked over, wearing a white t shirt, a cool black leather jacket, jeans and adorable little boots. He ripped some flowers out of a bush and walked over to Serena who was talking with her friends.

"Oh what do you want huuuuuuh?" She glared at him, holding her cow to her chest, well, what little chest there is on a 6 year old. "Here, babe. Let's talk and be friends and stuff." He said holding out the flowers. Her eyes widened, now she just developed a bad boy desire. "Oh okay!" She grabbed the flowers and he put his arm around her and they walked away talking about nonsense. Turns out she wasn't so dumb, she liked old cars too just like him and his friends.

Mary and the teacher watched, giggling and admiring how precious the two looked together.

"Dean you were such a little dick when we were kids it's not even funny." Serena said, shaking her head as she sat in his brother's room, they were both 20, and waiting for Dean's young brother to come home from his date with a girl, some nerd girl, her name was Amanda or..Amber or something. The two of them spent the entire day coaching Sam on what to wear, how to smell and all the right things to say on his date, they were eager to find out the results.

"Hey, it was funny, and I wasn't a dick, you loved getting pushed into mud by me" He chuckled and kissed her, crawling over her. "Dean you were SO mean to me!" She said remembering everything that happened when they were little, all while admiring his older body.

"...So? Now you like when I push you down, especially into bed." He smirked and they fell into bed together, kissing and pulling clothes off, when the door opened to Sam, and his date. "So this is my room- OH MY GOD DEAN! WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled and pulled the door close. "uhh...that was my brother."

The girl blinked, that's what she wanted on a first date, to see her date's older brother's bare white ass. "uhh...lovely?" She tried to stop herself from vomiting.

On the other hand, Dean shrugged, walked over, locked the door and proceeded to jump in the bed. "Dean don't you think we should-"

"Nah if his date is here, and she was willing to come into this crazy house, she'll be a keeper, we didn't ruin it, now back to business." He said getting back to kissing her.


End file.
